Dolly
by trashraccoon
Summary: "You're my pretty doll and I can do what I want," Roy breathed, "so part those pretty thighs and show me your pink bits," Rating: R-18 (explicit) Pairings: Roy/Al Warnings: underage, age-gap, cross dressing, doll play, toys, butt plugs, spanking.


**Title:** Dolly  
 _ **By GuroStar  
**_ **Rating:** R-18 (explicit)  
 **Summary:** "You're my pretty doll and I can do what I want," Roy breathed, "so part those pretty thighs and show me your pink bits," **  
Pairings:** Roy/Al **  
Warnings:** underage, age-gap, cross dressing, doll play, toys, butt plugs, spanking.  
 **A/N:** Kind of got obsessed with the movie Lolita and want to write lots of Roy/Al, age gap related, kinky stuff. Fight me.

* * *

Alphonse tapped his foot to the ground; his index finger slipping pass his lips and being clenched between his teeth as he looked up. There he was, the man of his every _awful_ thought, scribbling away and paying no attention to the younger. Alphonse tapped his foot louder and irritably looked away from the older man.

"Huffing and tapping won't get me to work any faster," Roy warned as he darted his eye to his young prize for a fleeting second.

Alphonse let his frustration and boredom out with a groan and wriggled around in his chair, throwing a few books in the process. The younger smirked as he noted Roy clenching his hand into a fist before flexing it out and slamming it on his desk. He was writing faster now and Alphonse gave another exaggerated sigh.

"Stop making noise," Roy growled.

"Make me," Alphonse didn't care how far he pushed things; he was bored and had a goal in mind.

Sinking down to the floor, Alphonse smiled as his dress fluttered out around him. He bounced up and then down again to make it fly up and repeat the settling motion, hiding his legs and the black, doll like shoes he loved so much. He was desperate to catch Roy's attention right now.

The older man dared not look up at Alphonse's attempts to catch his eye, rather only allowing himself the pleasure of glimpses. He smirked when he realised what Al was doing, he forgot how young the boy was at times, just how childish he could get even though he was a nymphet of a child; A creature of sex and sin at the age of 14.

"Play with me," Came a firm demand.

"No," was the swift reply.

There was a huff and a groan as Alphonse rolled around the floor, his legs kicking up in the air. He grabbed the ends of his long piggy tails, pulling at them and sticking his tongue out as he knelt up and faced Roy. He was getting uncomfortable in his boredom.

Roy was on the last line of his report so why couldn't the younger just wait. _'This is the frustration of having a child for a lover,'_ Roy thought as he crossed the last 't' and dotted the last 'i' with an exhausted sigh as he sat back in his chair. He let his eye close and listened to the rustle of Alphonse's petticoat as the other hurried over to him.

"Kiss my lips," Alphonse's voice was still high pitched and demanding.

Roy let the corners of his mouth twitch up as he peeled his eye lid open and looked down at the small face resting in his lap. He leant forward, a gloved hand running down a cherry red, soft cheek before pressing his lips to Alphonse's.

Roy tried to keep the kiss sweet and chaste but the child was soon feverish and hungry as he smudged lipstick over both their lips. Roy gave a warning growl and tugged on one of Al's piggy tails. Alphonse gasped and instead of stopping he opened his mouth and tempted Roy with his tongue.

Alphonse was met with teeth and he gave a startled yelp and pulled back, "Meanie,"

"Well maybe you should stop when you're told to and you won't get hurt," Roy sat up straight and looked down his nose.

Alphonse lay his head on his elbow which rested upon Roy's left thigh, looking up at the older man. He was trying his best to arouse the other with his eyes alone. Roy didn't seem to be giving in so Alphonse brought is free hand up to run over the thigh he was not lying against, gripping for a moment and moving slowly inwards.

"You're very infuriating you know," Roy muttered after a hitched breath, "I should punish you,"

The younger's eyes lit up and a broad smile broke across his face at the prospect. Roy was slightly shocked by the reaction; Alphonse seemed particularly excited at the idea of being punished. Roy grit his teeth and tapped Alphonse's cheek in a gentle slap and the boy gasped before smiling again, turning to playfully bite at the hand.

He caught Roy's glove between his teeth and pulled his head back to remove the material. Alphonse shifted and stood up, smoothing his pale pink dress out before settling onto Roy's lap. He smiled down at Roy and moved the elder's hands till they were resting on his small hips.

"I want to play," Alphonse whined and rocked his hips.

Roy dug his fingers into those slender hips before trailing them down to push Al's dress up. Shifting his petticoat, he firmly gripped his thighs. He gave Al a warning glare as the younger let out a soft, dirty noise and closed his eyes.

Roy used his grip on the younger's thighs to push him back till his back was against the desk and his legs spread, draggling over the arms of his office chair. Roy only had eyes for what was under Alphonse's skirt as he pushed it up, the white petticoat offending as it kept falling back down.

"You're the picture of innocence Alphonse Elric," Roy said with a tone of keenness coming through.

"You dirty old man," Alphonse tilted his head and portrayed his usual angelic facade.

For others, such an image would have been shattered if they looked over the rest of the boy, but for Mustang it only tempted him more. Alphonse leaning back, arms on his desk, his legs spread and his pink dressed pushed up revealing white panties and the outline of a half-hard cock.

"Like what you see," Alphonse wriggled his hips in the most undignified way and Roy was biting his lips to hold in a groan.

Roy let go of Alphonse thigh and bought his hand down on the flesh in a hard slap, the crack of skin hitting skin seemed to echo as Alphonse jumped and tried to shut his legs. He glared at Roy and looked down at his own chest, furrowing his brow and shoving his dress down over his groin.

"You're my pretty doll and I can do what I want," Roy breathed, "so part those pretty thighs and show me your pink bits,"

Alphonse let out startled yell as Roy pushed his chair back and let Alphonse fall to the floor. The youth had tears in the corners of his eyes as he got to his feet. He knees were shaking and Roy couldn't help but smile as Al turned around and bent over the desk.

Roy watched Alphonse ruffled his dress and soon he saw those white panties dropping down to his knees. Alphonse spread his legs out to hold the item of clothing there and looked over his shoulder, that innocent smile returning. Roy held a hand against the tent in his pants and rubbed himself gently, waiting for the next part of the show.

It was slow and breathtaking as Alphonse lifted the skirt of his dress. He wriggled his arse at Roy before lifting his petticoat also. Roy's breath hitched at the sight. Alphonse bent over his desk, up on his tippy toes as his panties slipped lower and the pink sparkle of a princess plug all the way in his entrance had Roy biting his knuckles and pressing his hand harder against his crotch.

Alphonse pushed his hips back and willed Roy with his eyes. He'd had the damn plug in all day and he was dying for something more, something hot, something moving in and out of him. Alphonse noted the look Roy gave him and faced away from the older man again. He heard Mustang stand up and the slip as Roy pull the second glove off, before a warm hand came down on his pert little ass.

"Oh!" Alphonse moaned as that hand came down again and he jolted forward.

The smaller slipped for a moment before catching his footing again as he was spanked in a repeated rhythm. Roy ordered him to count and so he obeyed, counting each blow as his rear began to sting and Mustang smiled at the red hand prints he left behind.

"Louder my little angel," Roy teased as he bought his hand down particularly hard.

Alphonse was crying as he reached twenty five. Roy smoothed his hands over Alphonse's red arse cheeks, pinching the flesh and relishing in the younger's whimpers. He'd come to realise he was a sadist when it came to this young nymphet and just couldn't hold back from hearing Alphonse cry out in pained pleasure.

"Tell me what you want now?" Roy leant against Alphonse, his chest heavy on the child's back.

"I want you to play with me," Alphonse whined.

"What a good doll you are," Roy stood up straight and took a step back.

Roy's eyes trailed down Alphonse's body and came to rest on Al's small member, hard and dripping pre-cum. Mustang was glad to see Alphonse was as much as masochist and he was a sadist. Roy reached down and wrapped a hand around the leaking length and felt his lips twitch at the desperate moan it drew out of the boy. Roy pumped his hand slowly, the other searching for a bottle in his desk drawer.

Mustang retrieved his item of interest and put it on the desk, watching as the younger moved his body in time with his hand. Small gasps and moans filled the room followed by a startled yell as Mustang gripped rather hard, causing Alphonse to rise further onto his toes.

"Ah! Please! Don't!" Al begged as he clenched his eyes and tried to get Roy to let go.

He yelled again as the butt plug was tugged on. Roy didn't pull it out, only teased the other as Alphonse relaxed into pleasure again. Alphonse arched his back and tried to get Roy to pull on the plug again and Roy gladly gave into the temptation.

"Please," Alphonse was breathless as Roy released his cock and turned his focus to his arse.

Roy smiled and without warning pulled the plug out, enjoying the cry the younger gave before it became a mewl. Alphonse felt uncomfortably empty and stretched. He disclosed that information with a whine. He jumped as cold liquid was suddenly being poured onto and inside of him.

It dripped down his thighs and his sack as he shivered. The shiver soon became one of pleasure as two long fingers pressed into him. Roy bit his lower lip to stop from groaning as the younger tightened around his fingers.

"You're a slut," Roy whispered as he continued to move his fingers in and out, twisting them.

The sounds Alphonse made went straight to his straining cock. He fumbled with the front of his pants for a moment, desperate to relieve some of the pressure on himself. Alphonse was soon pressing back onto the fingers, sobbing quietly and Roy figured he was ready.

"Be gentle with me," Alphonse whispered and shot a teary look at Roy.

The black haired man smirked before pressing the head of his dripping cock to Alphonse's hole. He slipped in easily and continued to push forward slowly. Alphonse was making small _'ah'_ sounds and kicking a leg up as he clawed at the desk below him.

Roy moaned at the tight heat around him before he pulled back and forcefully plunged back inside the younger, causing Al to jolt forward slightly. Roy gripped his hips in a bruising hold and set a violent pace. Alphonse sobbed openly as he continued kicking his legs; the colonel was easily holding him up.

Alphonse kept his eyes to the front and saliva dripped from his open mouth. He was loud as the elder pounded into him over and over. Roy smiled down at the other as he panted; Alphonse was gripping one of the hands on his hip now.

"Roy! Feels so good!" Alphonse moaned as rested face down on the desk.

He gave a startled yelp as he was suddenly flipped, and pushed onto the desk. His lips were claimed in a bruising kiss as Roy buried himself inside Al again. Alphonse's moans and yells were muffled by Roy's lips as he was rocked back and forth across the desk.

Roy bit the boy's lower lip and Alphonse gasped into Roy's mouth, flicking his tongue out. Al wrapped his arms around Roy as he kept his brutal pace. It was raw pleasure they were sharing. Alphonse felt a tight coil in his groin and lifted his legs to wrap around Roy.

One of his shoes fell off in the process and Roy moaned into his neck. Roy was losing his control as he lifted off of Alphonse, his hair all over the place and sticking to his sweat covered face. He pulled Alphonse's legs off of his middle and pushed them up against the desk, enjoying the view of his cock being pushed into the younger.

Alphonse still looked innocent and pure with his piggy tails and ribbons, his dress pushed up to his waist, panties hanging around one foot, a single shoe and lacy socks as his flush cock bounced from the force of Roy's thrusts.

"I'm gonna cum," Roy groaned as he felt Alphonse tighten in response.

Alphonse smiled as he reached a hand down to touch himself; his hand was slow compared to Roy's motions. Roy closed his eyes and listened to the sounds pouring from the child's lips, accompanied by the slap of skin on skin as Roy buried himself as deep as he could.

Roy was getting more erratic in his thrusts and Alphonse smiled knowingly, "Fill me up, cum inside me,"

Roy lost it at seeing such a sexual face on his nymphet and hearing those dirty words from an angelic mouth. He slammed in and felt the coil of built up pleasure explode. His head came down to rest on Alphonse's chest as he jerked his hips through his orgasm. He moaned lowly as he realised Alphonse had cum too.

"You dirty little dolly," Roy bit Al's shoulder lightly as he finished pumping himself into the younger.

"It's your entire fault you dirty old man," Alphonse pulled Roy in for a long, tongue filled kiss.

Roy pulled out of the younger and slumped into his chair. He took a moment to catch his breath before looking at the beauty before him. Alphonse Elric sprawled out on his desk, cum dripping from his entrance and staining his pink dress. Roy reached out and pulled the other shoe off his angel before kissing from the side of his knee to his inner thigh.

"What do you say to playing some more?" Roy whispered into the flesh before him.

"I want a lollipop," Alphonse said, his voice returning to its usual child-like tone.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was fun and I plan to write more in this Au so look out of those.


End file.
